An Akatsuki Fanfic – WEH – Bonus Collection
by misterycai
Summary: A series collection of one-shots, which shows a glimpse of the non-main characters  KakuHidan  POV. Made with the purposed of clearing some of the characters' stories without getting out of the main theme of "A KakuHida Fanfic – W.E.H."
1. Chap1  A Fiend's POV Zobuza's Story

A KakuHida Fanfic – When Everything Happens... – Bonus Collection**_Summary: _**A series collection of one-shots, which shows a glimpse of the non-main characters (Hidan & Kakuzu) point of view. This was made for the purposed of clearing some of the characters' stories without getting out of the main theme of _**"A KakuHida Fanfic – W.E.H."**_**_Warning:_** The following fanfic contains Yaoi (BOY X BOY Love). If you dislike this kind of fanfics, then don't read it. Viewer discretion is advice. Thank you.**_Disclaimer:_** For Jashin-sama's sake! I am not **_Masashi Kishimoto_**; my real name is **_Diana M. González Alfinez_**. I am also known as _**misterycai**_. So none of the Naruto related characters belong to me. I only own the fanfic (but not the anime neither the manga), Naomi, Rika, Miyuki, Toshiko and other OCs that will be mentioned in the future as this _**and**_ the main fanfic _**("A KakuHida Fanfic – W.E.H.") **_progress._Chapter #1; The Fiend's point of view (Zabuza)__**~Morning~**_I slowly open my eyes as I welcome the dim ray of light that have manage to enter the bathroom in our apartment. Finally I have adapted my eyes to the invading lights; I look down to see Haku. Still sleeping likes a beautiful angel, while my arms are still holding him close to me so protectively.Yes, I know there are still people who are against the love between two of the same-sex. But the truth is, I really don't give a shit of what they think or say. That is of course, as long as it isn't referred to Haku. Is there something I would never allowed, is that anyone hurts Haku."Zabuza-kun."His smoothing soft voice drifted me off my thoughts. He was now looking at me with those warm chocolate eyes of his, wondering what was I thinking. I only smile and softly pass the back of my index finger down his cheek. Admiring his soft and pale skin like snow, but war as spring."Morning Haku."I heard his melodious giggles as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Our lips meet for a brief moment."I'll make some breakfast. Go fix yourself, ok?""Hai."I kissed him again, tasting those sweet pink lips of his for a second time, and then I got myself out of the bed. That's when I realize that I was just on my plain gray boxers. I didn't put so much thought into it, so I just put some random pants on and went to the kitchen.Our apartment only had one bedroom, a bathroom and a small kitchen that was connected to the living room; a counter was its division. I wasn't as big as other normal apartment, but it had the sufficient space for both of us to live in. Also the convenient prize, since both of us live on our own and the monthly payment that the family department gives us only cover the food supply and the rent. We have to work part-time jobs to get some money for the rest of our needs."Haku would you like some French toast for break fast?""Sure, Zabuza-kun."What about our parents, you ask? Well, my alcoholic father is now in prison for killing my mother. That was when I was in 7th grade, and since the family department saw that I could take care of my own. They just gave me this small apartment to live and a small monthly payment, which covered the food and rent. I saw Haku for the first time when I was in 9th grade; at first I thought he was a girl until I got to meet him in person. I thanks Konan for that, but that's another story. (A/N: It sure is, since their story will be shown in a feature fanfic. ;D) The thing is that Haku lost his parents in a flight accident when he was in 8th grade and I was then in 10th grade. By that time we were already a couple, so I told him to move in with me in the apartment. It was complicated at first, since we have complication with the family department, Kakuzu help us out in this one. I really admire his talent to negotiate, even if he really is a cheap person."Mmm~ It smells good.""I'm almost finish with them. Could you please, put the juice in the counter?""Sure Zabuza-kun."Haku places the juice on the counter as I served the French toast. After we finished our break fast, Haku decided to prepare the bentos while I went to fix myself. As I open the closet I saw Haku's part time job uniform, Haku worked on Tuesday and Thursday on a cossplay café near the central town plaza. Since the café owner really cares for the employees' security, I don't have to worry that much for Haku's safety. But just to make sure, I go and pick him up when his time finish at night. Also we really enjoy those small times we share when we walked back to our apartment. I smiled and finally took my high school uniform and finish fixing myself. Oh, and for those that are wondering what I do to get money? Well, I work after class on a part time job in a small super market."Don't forget you're sport uniform and equipment Zabuza-kun."Oh, yeah. I'm part of the baseball team in my high school. My high really help me get in and also my ability in this sport. I went back to our bedroom and got my sport bag. Haku close the door to our apartment, I was caring my and Haku's backpack in one hand as I carried my sport bag with the other. As we walk down we meet Kisame in the first floor, like we do every morning. Kisame and I been friends since kinder garden. The three of us headed out and started to walk toward our school until I heard the voice of a familiar someone...

_**End of Chapter #1; The Fiend's point of view (Zabuza)**_

Please read "A KakuHida Fanfic – When Everything Happens.."; if you haven't read it to know what happens next. This bonus chapter takes please before Zabuza meet Hidan in Chapter #2 – When We Walked To School... 


	2. Chap2 Singin up my son Rika's POV

A KakuHida Fanfic – When Everything Happens... – Bonus Collection**_Summary: _**A series collection of one-shots, which shows a glimpse of the non-main characters (Hidan & Kakuzu) point of view. This was made for the purposed of clearing some of the characters' stories without getting out of the main theme of _**"A KakuHida Fanfic – W.E.H."**_**_Warning:_** The following fanfic contains Yaoi (BOY X BOY Love). If you dislike this kind of fanfics, then don't read it. Viewer discretion is advice. Thank you.**_Disclaimer:_** For Jashin-sama's sake! I am not **_Masashi Kishimoto_**; my real name is **_Diana M. González Alfinez_**. I am also known as _**misterycai**_. So none of the Naruto related characters belong to me. I only own the fanfic (but not the anime neither the manga), Naomi, Rika, Miyuki, Toshiko and other OCs that will be mentioned in the future as this _**and**_ the main fanfic _**("A KakuHida Fanfic – W.E.H.") **_progress._Chapter #2; Singing up my son. (Rika's POV)__**~Four days before moving~**_

It's been years since the last time I've been here. But things got calm and I think now is save for Hidan and Naomi to take classes with children of his own age. Either way, knowing my older son, Hidan. He can't be put in any kind school. But I sure know of the one perfect for him. Yukagure high school…

The same high school Toshiko and I went.

I didn't have to wait long to talk with the school's principal. After all I've made sure to call him before I went to his office.

"You have finally come back home."

"Yes, father."

Also because he, Madara Uchiha; was my stepfather. He was the one who adopted me when my family disappeared so suddenly. But we knew the reason of why. He told me when he took me home. And it was because of my family's bloodline trait, my ability. He might be this High School's principal, but he also had another job in witch I don't like to go in deeper details.

"I apologize for what happened to Toshiko-chan. She was a good student and athlete of this school indeed."

I couldn't help but feel angry at his comment. I knew he really didn't care for me, neither Toshiko, but our abilities and strength. Either way, I shouldn't get angry with him. After all he took care of me and because of the jobs he gave us at our young ages. Toshiko and I have gathered enough money to take care of Hidan and Naomi and keep us hidden from time to time.

"Can we finish with the paper work already. In case you have forgotten, I have two children to take care of."

"Oh, yes. Toshiko's children, right?"

I only nodded in affirmation, as he searches for the needed papers. It took a while to finish them. But at least Hidan and Naomi can start taking classes once we move here…

_**End of Chapter #2; Singing up my son. (Rika's POV)**_

Please read "A KakuHida Fanfic – When Everything Happens.."; if you haven't read it to know what happens next. I know this one is really short but, this is bonus chapter to explain the connection between Rika and Madara, also to help understand some parts of "Chapter #3 – When I Learned Something..." 


End file.
